Blame
by s3xyBATbaby
Summary: Sharkboy fully blames himself for Lavagirl's near-death, and she has to find a way to make him feel better.


It was probably around midnight, but he could never sleep. Images flooded his mind every time he closed his eyes. Haunting images that would never leave his mind for the rest of his life.

Sharkboy had been in this state for much too long now, only hiding it when others were around. Even Lavagirl.

Especially Lavagirl.

He kept on trying to close his eyes and relax, but his mind wouldn't shut down. It was taunting him, keeping him from living a normal life. It was driving him crazy.

He felt a hot tear escape from his tightly shut eyes and slipping down the side of his cheek, but he didn't make a sound, just laying there on the sand of the beach.

The stars were glittering brightly in the dark heavens above, the beautiful crescent moon smiling down upon the planet of dreams. But not even that could distract him.

He felt a slight source of heat, the smell of somehow-sweet magma reaching him. He shot up into a sitting position, concerned that she might see the dried tracks of occasional tears on his cheeks.

"Hey." Oh, how he had feared many times that he might not hear that sweet, light voice again, a laugh almost always hidden in it.

"Hey," he said, his own voice gruff and slightly hoarse. He cleared his throat and cursed himself for appearing so weak in front of her.

She sat down next to him, her natural heat enveloping him in a comforting embrace. Shure, he'd admit it: she made him feel better without saying a word. She comforted him without even touching him. She could warm his heart and brighten his day with something as simple as a smile. She was his whole world.

And he couldn't shake the horrible guilt about the fact that he had almost lost that.

"What're you doing out here? Souldn't you be home?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled. She didn't immediately reply. After a few minutes of silence, he turned his head, catching the knowing look she was giving him.

"What?" She frowned.

"Sharky." He stayed silent. "You know I can see right through you, you can't lie to me." It was true. She knew him better than anyone else, perhaps even Max. He has never succeeded in lying to her in the past.

"Then what do you see?" he wispered, lying back on the sand. She followed him, lying down next to him.

"Something's bothering you. Has been for a while now." Of course she would know. In the corner of his eye, he could see concern flickering across her face as she saw the traces of tears on his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, and he could feel her hand gently nudging against his. He complied, cautiously slipping his hand into hers and thankfully finding that she has cooled down. Thier fingers intertwined and he relaxed.

He turned his head to face away from her, afraid that she might see the obvious hurt in his expression. There was just no way he could tell her, she would just be reminded of how stupid and selfish he really is.

He hadn't been thinking of anyone but himself that day, but he regretted it now. Because of his ignorance, because of his temper. His selfishness. Had he listened to her, none of that wouldhave happened, and she wouldn't have...

He growled, grabbing a fistfull of sand with his unoccupied hand. "Sharks, hey. It's alright, just calm down." He hadn't realized his grip might be too strong until he heard the slight strain in her voice. He quickly dropped her hand and sat back up.

He clenched his teeth, the sharp edges nearly touching the roof of his mouth. He felt like kicking himself! When would he stop thinking about himself?! He felt his teeth sharpen as anger boiled up inside him.

"Woah, Sharky! Calm down, you might break something." He calmed himself a little, but not without punching the sand next to him as hard as he could.

Lavagirl was quiet for a few minutes, although he wasn't shure wether it was out of fear or to let him cool off. When he sighed, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sharkboy. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if there's any way I can help-"

He immediately felt himself snap. Her? Helping him?! When it was actually all his fault?! That just wasn't fair to her!

"I can't stop!" he barked, making her shrink back. He sighed in defeat, turning his face downwards. "I...I can't stop," he repeated softly. "I just can't stop hurting you."

"What?" she said, sounding quite surprised. He couldn't believe she could be so oblivious.

"I killed you!" He was absolutely furious now. "I lost my temper, got myself into shit and **you** just wanted to help. I killed you, Lavagirl! If I hadn't acted like such an ass, you wouldn't have had to save my butt!"

At the moment he was at the brink of suicide. "I friggin killed you! Aren't you...I don't know, mad at me, at least?" He huffed, glaring at his boots. Maybe she would kill him, or even blast him with lava, at least. She was probably planning some sort of revenge or something.

...

Silence.

...

"Sharky." He could hear her sitting right next to him, almost against him. But he didn't respond.

He didn't notice her hand sneaking toward him unil she had already turned his head towards her, and then she kissed him. He was almost positive that his heart was about to explode from exellerating a thousand times so suddenly.

It was a soft, sweet kiss. He couldn't help but relax, letting the entire world fall away as he slowly put his arm around her waist and his other hand rested on her cheek.

He felt her arms snaking around his neck. She was cooled enough not to burn him, but warm enough for him to take comfort in holding her.

When she pulled away, she pulled him closer and buried her face in his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered. "You saved me then, anyway, right? That's all that matters."

Sharkboy held her even closer. "I would always protect you," he replied softly. "Even if it means giving you my life, I will always be there for you. No matter what."

**AN: Yes, this story is, in fact, also on my Wattpad account. But, I felt like putting it on fanfiction, for some reason...I don't know...**

**...I'm bored...**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed that story, and if you have ANY questions at all, wether you don't know what a word means, or I might've misspelled something, just lemme know. Also, ideas for other stories are more than welcome. Thanks, bye!**

**!Watcha!**


End file.
